


[Podfic] Humans as Gods | written by hyperthetical

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Come as Lube, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, HYDRA Made Them Do It, HYDRA Trash Party, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rimming, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: "HYDRA's scientists had been delighted to find their serum-reversal procedure had worked. Their jubilation was dampened by the discovery that Steve's smaller self might no longer be Captain America-sized but was still 100% Steve Rogers, and Steve Rogers was now mad enough to spit nails. A minor oversight in the design of the containment area meant that smaller-Steve had simply wriggled out of the now ridiculously-oversized restraints like an angry ferret escaping a paper bag, and punched the nearest technician in the nuts.Chaos ensued."HYDRA scientists successfully de-serum Captain America, only to discover that they are utterly unprepared for Steve Rogers. Meanwhile, the Winter Soldier follows his instructions to the letter. This works out just great.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Humans as Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819923) by [Hyperthetical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperthetical/pseuds/Hyperthetical). 



> Recorded for sallysparrow017 for the 2016 twitter podfic exchange. Also using this for the _restrained_ square on my hc-bingo card.
> 
> Thanks so much to Hyperthetical for giving me permission to record this, and to thefilthiestpiglet for allowing me to use the awesome lineart that inspired the fic for the cover. Click [here](http://thefilthiestpiglet.tumblr.com/post/135012390348/quiescentire-answered-your-post-porn-prompts) for the full NWSF image.

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/88kgk8e5qeigwee/Humans_as_Gods.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wo5996dih9i9pee/Humans_as_Gods.m4b)
  * Audiofic Archive: mp3 | m4b
  * **Size:** 24MB/12MB | **Duration:** 0:25:36

  
---|---


End file.
